Luna Don Quixote
Childhood Luna was born to Caleph and Andromeda shortly after the founding of Equestria, and was not set to be one of the leaders of Equestria for a long time. As such, she had significantly more free time than her counterpart Celestia. Nevertheless, her parents taught her to be respectful and regal since they were so close to the royal family, though she wasn't as accepting of these teachings as Celestia was at first. Luna's closest friends were Celestia and Discord, and at a young age began to date the former, though they hid that fact from their parents and the others. They didn't believe their parents would take it well, especailly since Celestia, as princess, was expected to marry and produce an heir. Discord was the only other one who knew. The relationship flourished for more than a thousand years as they grew up togehter. They still never told their parents, though all four of them guessed it very quickly. She also learned that she was to start raising the moon and lighting the stars, which she learned surprisingly easy. It ended up being her cutie mark. Adulthood Era of Equestria's Founding (EF) Luna took on many jobs for the royal family, including raising the moon alongside Celestia's sunset every night. She eventually came to be Celestia's personal advisor and guard, as she was always a natural at fighting, though Celestia was never bad, herself. Equestria flourished under the rule of Venus and Horizon, and Luna flourished along with it. Age of Misery (AM) Celestia and Luna had started to notice that Discord was getting more insane by the week, and attempted to calm him. When he took this as a threat and rebelled along with his brother, Conflict, Luna joined in the fight against him, attempting, along with Celestia, to bring him back every chance they got. When Cosmic Dust, Horizon, and Andromeda were slain, it was clear that they were going to lose, and Luna assisted in evacuating as many of the citizens as possible. Many years after these events, while in hiding, Caleph and Venus were married, which suddenly put Luna as another heir to the throne, to rule alongside Celestia when they were ready. When the Elements were discovered, Celestia and Luna both represented the original six. They came out of fighting to rebel against Conflict and Discord, and used the Elements against them. Conflict was killed in the battle, but they were unwilling to kill Discord, even after all they had done, and turned him into stone instead, hoping to revive him at a later time and convince him to change. Discord, however, used a last burst of magic in a last act of revenge to cast a spell on the two of them. He altered all of Celestia's, and everyone else's, memories of the relationship between her and Luna, changing them so that she believed them to be sisters. The real memories were placed inside Luna, with a powerful spell on them to prevent them from returning to their original owner. All physical evidence of the relationship was destroyed, and Luna was the only one in the world who knew the truth. It was after this battle that the spirit of Nightmare Moon first appeared to her, though it would be a long time before she would become possessed. Harmony's Restoration (HR) With Caleph and Venus ascended to the stars in order to join the other gods, Celestia and Luna were left to rule the kingdom, and they both did so nearly as well as Horizon and Venus did. Luna began hunting for ways to break the spell Discord had on her, but she never suceeded. As the years went by, she became more and more agitated, though Celestia was the only one who noticed this. Luna never informed her of their predicament, believing that she needed proof, which no longer existed. Nightmare Moon began appearing more and more to her, but Luna did not push her away. Nightmare Moon was not affected by Discord's spell, and she used that to get closer to Luna, who gladly accepted anyone who believed her. At her request, Luna never revealed the existence of Nightmare Moon to anyone, not even Celestia. Nightmare Moon fed her advice and comfort, and Luna slowly began to accept her more and more, despite her obvious sadistic nature. She did, however, ignore Nightmare Moon's advice on how to run the kingdom, and remained fair to her subjects. Luna's Rebellion (LR) Eventually, Nightmare Moon had enough hold to completely possess her. She took over Luna's body and mind, and plunged Equestria into a seven-year civil war. During this time, Luna had no control over her body, but she was still just as aware as before. Nightmare Moon made sure she was in pain at every moment, and could see exactly what was happening to her kingdom. Eventually, Celestia was forced to use the Elements to end another war. She banished Nightmare Moon, and all those who followed her, to the moon. In the process, both of their connections to the Elements were severed. Luna's Banishment (LB) For a thousand years, Nightmare Moon ruled the subjects transported with her with an iron first. However, Luna was able to fight her control, and occasionally managed to break out. These moments were rare, however, and very short. She used that time to disband as many of Nightmare Moon's policies and soldiers as possible, even though she was severely punished for it when Nightmare Moon regained control. After approximately 650 years, Luna very nearly attempted to commit suicide in the hopes to release herself, and her subjects, from Nightmare Moon. She was only saved when Nightmare manged to regain control, and Luna dismissed the idea at a later time. Luna's Acceptance (LA) "On the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape, and she will bring about eternal night." This prophecy turned out to be true, and Nightmare Moon returned to wage war on Equestria again. She manged to kidnap Celestia, and keep the moon in the sky for an entire "day" before the new representations of the Elements, the Mane Six, used them to free Luna of Nightmare Moon's hold. Celestia confronted Luna, who immediately apologized for everything and agreed to rule alongside Celestia again. Nightmare Moon still exists inside Luna, but at the moment, she poses no threat to her sanity. Luna had some issues adjusting when she returned, especially trust issues. Some people still didn't trust her, though they never caused major problems, and Luna had some difficulty trusting others because of what Nightmare Moon did to her However, she managed to become and effective ruler of Equestria alongside Celestia once again. She disbanded Nightmare Moon's army, and started building her own. She helped integrate the moon ponies into the rest of society. When Discord appeared again, she was trapped in her tower, unable to do anything about him. She desperately wanted a cure for what he had done, or at the very least, revenge for it. But she never got the chance before the Mane Six returned him to stone. When the war with the carnivores, and eventually Death, started, she personally takes part in the fighting against them, and is on the front lines with her soldiers whenever possible. Luna eventually returned to her status as an Element wielder, now the representation of Integrity and Cynicism. Artist Credit Page